


At The Edge of The Sea

by mutespace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, I promise, M/M, Magic, Minecraft, Minecraft!AU, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but a lot of angst, but like they all love each other because why not man, mostly focusing on Ryan and Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutespace/pseuds/mutespace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up in a meadow with no memory of who he is, besides his own name. As well as not remembering who he is, he struggles to remember what certain things in the world around him are, and what purpose they serve. All he has are the clothes on his back and the few miscellaneous objects he has on him, including a bloodstained sword and ring. A mile away from him is a small village, where he hopes he will find someone or something that will help him remember everything. But when he arrives, he finds that it's not what he hoped it would be.<br/>*previously Ray's Town*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For reasons unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up all night, listened to [Sam's Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy84bafnOZY), and started writing this. If anyone wants me to continue it, leave a kudos or a comment! Or both! Thank you for reading my early morning ramblings. Sorry if it blows.

When Ray opened his eyes, aching and tired, he saw a vast blue sky before him. A few fluffy white clouds were in sight, but beyond that was all bright and blue. He blinked.

He was outside. He knew that. With what little strength he had, he moved his left hand back and forth slightly, and felt grass under his fingers. It slipped between them, and tickled him a bit. He could feel the dew from the grass on his hands. A slight breeze rolled over him suddenly, and he shivered.

He tried to move his right hand, but felt something heavy and cold in it. He felt a sharp stinging on his fingertips where the metal object moved against. He was so tired he couldn’t even move his head to look and see what it was.

In the distance, a bird sang a song, and Ray slowly closed his eyes again.

###### ...

The next time Ray opened his eyes, there were less clouds in the sky, and the sun was shining on him. He groaned, and his body protested at being awake by aching even more.

He laid there staring angrily at the sky. Couldn’t the universe tell he was just trying to get some needed rest? He was _so tired_.

He sighed loudly and forced himself to sit up. His body felt like it was on fire with every move he made, but he persevered.

He fell asleep in a meadow. Surrounding him were different colored flowers, but something felt odd about the area.

Everything was blurry, so he couldn’t see everything clearly. He looked beyond the meadow to a forest in front of him. The forest extended as far as his eyes could make out, and more to his right and behind him. To his left… he couldn’t make out much. But the meadow looked like it lead to block-like shapes not far from him.

Ray began feeling frustrated he couldn’t see very far or very clearly. He looked down towards where his hands laid, hoping something around him would give him a clue as to what was going on.

In his sleep his hand released the metal object, which looked to be something long. Ray’s bleary eyes couldn’t see what substance covered a good portion of it. The shape looked familiar, but he couldn’t find the word to properly describe what it was.

He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his tired eyes, hoping it would help him see clearer. He felt something scratch against his cheek and stopped to look at his hands.

On his left hand, on the finger next to his smallest, was a ring. He brought his hand closer to his face so he could see it clearer. The ring was gold, and would have otherwise been a normal band, if not for the sharp gold thorns jutting out of it all the way around. It reminded him of some sort of flower, sans well… the flower part. He couldn’t remember what flower, though. Something about the ring made his stomach turn, but Ray couldn’t remember what that could be.

Still examining the ring, Ray brought his right hand to his cheek to feel if the ring did any damage. He pulled that hand away and didn’t see any blood, so he decided he was okay.

He put his hands down at his sides to support his upper body and his left hand touched something. It felt like metal, but thing and wiry.

He grabbed the object and lifted it.

Glasses. They were glasses.

Ray wasn’t sure how he knew this, but the shape and feel brought that word to his mind. The thin wire frames and the thin lens, which looked to have a few scratches on them, made him feel comfortable. He took this as a sign that these were his.

Ray slipped them on his face and blinked a few times. He looked up at the meadow and gasped.

It turned out Ray was a big fan of seeing things clearly. It was like a whole new world, with detail and color he previously hadn’t known existed.

The forest in front of him looked clear as day, and he could see the sunlight beaming through some of the trees. The light the trees let in illuminated the forest somewhat, and he could see a few rabbits hopping along farther in. He wasn’t sure what kind of trees he was seeing, but they conjured up the same feeling within him that the ring had.

He looked closer to the ground at the meadow in front of him and what he saw then slightly freaked him out. The meadow was full of beautiful flowers, of all colors and shapes. He even saw a bee buzzing around happily, hopping from flower to flower.

But where Ray was sitting, there were no flowers. A perfect circle, 10 feet in diameter, with no flowers, no weeds, just grass. It was like the flowers just stopped growing when they got close enough to him.

Something about it unnerved him, beyond it just being general weirdness. But he didn’t know why. He just felt wrong inside about all of this.

But he couldn’t remember why. He felt like he knew, but he _didn’t_ know. He **couldn’t**. If he knew, he’d be able to think of why he felt this way. He tried hard to think but nothing came to him. It was all blank inside his head.

He looked around a bit more frantically now, a panic rising in him. He knew his name, and that was good but… Where was he? What was going on?

Why couldn’t he remember anything else?

He looked down at himself again, hoping he’d find something that could answer his questions.

Ray took note of his clothing. Brown leather boots that went up to just under his knee, and the gold buckles that held them up and tight on his legs.

Black pants made of a comfortable, stretchy fabric. The fabric still felt solid, though, and could probably protect his legs if he happened to get into trouble. He hoped he wouldn’t. They had deep pockets with buttons keeping them shut. Unfortunately, after patting them down, Ray found them empty.

Around his waist was a brown leather belt, and hanging from the left side of the belt were two soft cloth pouches. On the right side of the belt was what looked to be a scabbard, once again made of brown leather. It wasn’t currently holding a sword.

He knew what this was, and what it held. He felt proud of that, at least.

He had an undershirt that was dark red and long sleeved, and had holes near the end of the sleeves that his thumbs slipped into. He wasn’t sure what purpose that served, but decided not to question it. The sleeves were slightly baggy, but tightened up at the wrists. Over that was a tight leather vest, which Ray figured served as some form of protection. The leather was dyed black, but on his left breast was an image of a red flower.

Ray stared down at it for a few moments, hoping deep in his mind he knew the word for it. When it didn’t come, he frowned at himself.

Then he noticed what he was sitting on. Sprawled around and underneath him was a long red cloak. He reached up towards his neck and felt the metal buttons that closed it around him. There were indentations on the buttons, but he couldn’t see what they were. The buttons themselves were cool, and sent a slight shiver down his spine. He reached behind his head and felt a hood. The fabric was soft.

‘ _Velvet_.’ The word came to his mind in a flash, and he smiled.

Ray then reached to his side and grabbed a handful of the long cloak, and felt the soft _velvet_ between his fingers. He then noticed that decorating the cloak, twisting and turning in all directions, were embroidered red flowers. He looked at the outer side of the handful he was holding and noticed it was embroidered on the inside and outside. There didn’t seem to be much of a pattern to the flowers, but they were all connected by the same vine. And the vine seemed to be covered in thorns.

The design didn’t overwhelm his brain or anything. It was a simple design that stretched around and back and forth all over the cloak, but it still looked…neat.

The soft red seemed to shine in the sun between the embroidered flowers.

The cloak made him proud, but it also made his heart ache. He wasn’t sure why.

He held the cloak in his hand until the sun reflected light off something shiny, right into his eyes.

He blinked a few times and dropped the piece of cloak he was holding. His eyes traveled to the metal object he was holding before he woke up last was clear. It was a sword.

‘ _Shortsword_ ,’ his brain corrected.

The hilt of it had the same thorn design the ring had, but he could see the parts where it was safe to hold. There were spots where he just knew his fingers fit perfectly, where it wouldn’t harm him. At the end of the hilt was the same shaped flower that decorated his cloak and the front of his vest, only it was gold.

He thought that perhaps the sharp thorns were a design choice to keep any thieves at bay, considering how _goddamn_ expensive it looked.

The hilt was a shining gold, but the blade itself was a shining silver. It looked high-quality, not that Ray had any frame of reference for sword quality. Or if he did, he couldn’t remember it.

But there was a dark red substance splattered on the blade that made Ray’s stomach turn upside down. It covered the blade near the end, and got less prominent as his eyes traveled toward the hilt.

He looked away from it quickly, and laid his eyes on what looked to be a small village not that far away. A small plume of smoke rising from the center of it. Fire... people! A mile away, at most.

Ray smiled and laughed to himself.

Maybe someone there would be able to help him! Maybe they knew who he was!  
He moved to stand up, his body aching less and less the more he moved. He grabbed his sword, trying not to look at how red it was. He shoved it into his scabbard, and stood up straight.

The cloak fell around Ray’s body, and for the first time since he woke up, he felt _right_. There was a comforting weight to it. It felt like protection. It touched the ground, just barely, but it felt like it was made just for him. Perfect.

He took a deep breath, held it in for a moment, and exhaled.

Clearing his throat, he encouraged himself, “No time to waste, Ray.”

Ray looked to the wooden buildings in the distance and began slowly walking towards them, hope in his heart and his heartbeat ringing in his head.


	2. Water in the well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes it to the village, finally. But things just keep getting weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry it took so long. End notes explain more. Enjoy!!!

Ray’s legs ached and his chest burned. The small village wasn’t far from where he woke up, but he was _exhausted_. He felt as if he had woken up from a thousand year nap.

That thought stopped him in his tracks and he hoped that wasn’t the case, with a deep frown on his face. He looked at his hands for what felt like the hundredth time, and rationalized that if he had slept for one thousand years, they’d be a bit more wrinkly looking. He nodded to himself, with a sure smile on his face.

He looked up and continued onward, the village beginning to look closer and closer. He saw a plume of white smoke coming from a chimney on one of the buildings. He had hoped this meant there were people around, and that they would be kind enough to help him.

Ray didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was scared. His sword was covered in _something_ , he couldn’t remember where his home was… his memory was all over the place.

He couldn’t remember the names of flowers he felt he knew very well in his heart. He couldn’t remember his friends, if he had any. He tried to think of what his home looked like, but came up with nothing. It was like everything was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t get it out.

But he remembered his own name and what type of sword he had. The name was useful, but the type of sword seemed pretty useless.

It was as if his brain had just randomly shut down in certain places.

Ray tried not to focus on all that, assuring himself that he’d find someone kind enough to help him. Maybe they’d know him! He didn’t want to get his hopes up, though.

As he walked, he felt something strange. As his feet walked through the flowers, it seemed like the skin of his feet and ankles tingled. The tingles worked their way up through his body slowly, and he eventually felt it in his aching fingers and spine. It was a peculiar feeling, and try as he might, he couldn’t push it out of his head.

The sensation wasn’t unpleasant, on the contrary, but it was confusing. It felt like something was vibrating on Ray’s nerves, sending waves of... something through his body. He tried walking slower, thinking maybe his muscles were trying to get used to being up and moving. That didn’t change anything, so he tried the opposite. His muscles didn’t appreciate him trying to jog, and it pained him to do so. He slowed back down to a walk. The feeling hadn’t went away. The longer he felt it, the more it seemed to fade to the back of his mind. If he focused on the sensation, he could feel it coursing through his body. But he was getting used to it. Or rather... re-getting used to it.

It felt familiar. Like something he knew very well. But like most things he couldn’t remember why it felt familiar. So he decided to just deal with it later, chalking it up to 'allergies, probably'.

By now he was approaching what seemed to be the backyard of one of the buildings. The amount of flowers had lessened, and they were just sporadically around the grass of the yard. The tingling had faded, but he could still feel it in his legs and spine.

The house was very tiny, and made of a light wood. The roof was wooden as well. There was a door in the middle of this side of the house, with two windows on either side of it. Blue curtains were drawn, so he couldn’t see inside from where he was standing. The door seemed to be made of the same wood as the rest of the house.

Ray looked towards the forest behind him, by the field he had come from, and figured they had taken trees from there to build the houses. He turned back around and walked to the back door quickly, raising his hand to knock.

Before he did, a feeling of self-doubt struck him. He looked down at himself, and noted that while his clothing seemed nice and clean, he probably wasn’t looking too... trustworthy. He hadn’t noticed it before, but he had 3 deep scratches in his leather vest, from his right hip across his stomach. The scratches didn’t look as if the had broken through to hit his skin, but he did look like he got into a fight with something scary.

Ray grimaced, hoping it wouldn’t make the people of the village wary to help him if they saw he was in a fight. He looked back to the door, took a deep breath, and rapped on the door loudly three times.

He held his breath.

...Ten seconds went by without an answer. He let out his breath, feeling a bit irritated. It seemed rude to leave someone waiting, but they also could just not be home. He knocked harder this time.

He waited a few more moments before scoffing.

“How anticlimactic,” he mumbled to himself.

Ray didn’t feel great about peering into the windows, not wanting to give off the wrong impression if someone inside the home saw him, but he really needed help. The curtains weren’t thick, and allowed him to see some shadows on the inside. It didn’t seem like any candles were lit, and the light from the windows was mostly blocked from the curtains. Nothing seemed to be moving inside.

Something about it seemed concerning.

He went to knock on the door again, hoping someone was just sleeping on the bed, but paused with his fist a few inches from the door.

It was quiet. Ray hadn’t realized in his hurry to get help that there wasn’t any noise coming from the village. He could hear the birds singing and a few bees buzzing here and there… but no talking. No footsteps. No sounds of anyone making food, or children playing and laughing. He tried to listen for any chickens or cows… but there was nothing.

The realization made him nervous. Something wasn’t right here.

Instead of knocking, he reached for the knob and turned it slowly. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He pushed it open. The door creaked open, and the noise seemed like the loudest thing in the world. The sun now shone onto the wooden floor of the home. Ray’s shadow was framed in the center of the rectangle of light, seeming long and menacing. Ray stood outside the door for a second before taking a tentative step in.

His steps forward echoed in the small home. A chill ran up his spine.

He walked carefully to the center of the home and waited for his eyes to adjust. The sun being let in through the open doorway lit the room up a bit more, but it still seemed dark. He could see an unmade bed in one of the corners of the room. A chest was set at the end of it, closed but not locked.

Ray mustered up some courage and walked over the windows near the back of the home and pushed the curtains to the sides of the window panes. The room lit up more, and he smiled. It felt better that way. He turned around and saw two more windows on either side of the closed front door. He walked over to the those and moved the curtains as well.

The room was well-lit now, and didn’t seem so scary.

“Nothing to be a baby about,” Ray made fun of himself, smirking. He didn’t even know what he was scared of! There had to be an explanation for the lack of noise. Some logical and reasonable. Surely there was someone around here.

Ray walked to the center of the room again, taking in his surroundings for some clues.

The house was just the one small room. There was a small tub in the back corner across from the bed. The corner to the left near the front door had some bookcases and a table with a chair. There was a bowl and spoon on the table, and the chair was half-pulled out, like someone was about to sit down in it. Next the one of the feet of the chair was an open book lying face down. The other corner by the front had a longer chest at an angle on the wall. This one was open, but from where Ray was standing he couldn’t see the contents. Next to the chest was a furnace. Underneath his feet was a large dark red rug that covered most of the floor.

All-in-all it wasn’t an ugly house. Just a bit on the small side and kind of sparse. He walked over to the table and chair, curious as to what was on the floor. He picked up the book. He closed it and turned it over to look at the front cover. There was nothing written there. The book was small with a light yellow hard cover. A piece of light blue ribbon was sewn carefully to the spine at the top, and closed in with the pages to be used as a bookmark.

Ray opened it to the page the bookmark fell into when he picked it up and saw lines of neat handwriting.

_‘After the king’s visit a few days ago, it’s still tense around here. The village isn’t terribly upset with the king himself… at least, I am not, and my friends are not. It’s not his fault. He’s trying his best with the queen like she is._

_I feel for him. He didn’t ask to be in charge of our kingdom, and he certainly didn’t ask for us to be so far from the other kingdoms. I know it’s hard and dangerous to go to the kings and queen and ask for assistance with... what is going on. Not that any of us have any idea of what is really going on, after all--’_

Ray closed the book quickly and mentally shamed himself. This was someone’s private journal! He shouldn’t have read past the first line. He shook his head and carefully placed the small journal on the table. There he noticed that the bowl… was full. It had some sort of soup in there. There was a kind of film over the top that made it seem way less appetizing to him.

He looked to the spoon carefully laid next to the bowl and lifted it up slowly.

Clean. Totally unused. He set it back down, and tried to think of what could have happened.

It was like someone was sitting the chair, about to eat. They were holding the journal, and suddenly…

It was as if the person had disappeared in thin air. Just… gone.

That was just Ray guessing, though. The scene before him unsettled him, but there could be a logical explanation to it.

“There has to be,” he mumbled to himself. He turned around, and headed to the front door. He needed answers. Maybe just this person wasn’t home.

He threw open the front door, not bother to shut it behind him when he stepped outside.

The village was smaller than he hoped. Before him was what seemed to be the center of town. The house he exited was one of the 10 small houses that faced and circled the center of town. The ground that formed the circle was made of old cobblestone. At the very center of the circle was a large well. On all sides of it were three steps up to it, also made of cobblestone. The center of town was pretty large. It was about 40 feet from the front step of this house to the well, and 40 feet from there going straight was the entrance to one of the similar looking small houses.

As he feared, it was quiet and still out here. Some of the front doors for some of the houses were open, but most were shut. One building which had stained glass windows across the front of it, that was right next to the house he had emerged from had a sign next to the front door reading ‘Library’. It was the only building with a chimney, and there was a thin trail of white smoke coming up from it. Ray made a mental note to check that out as soon as he had finished looking for anyone else. There could be a person in there! There could also be a map there that would tell where he was.

He walked towards the well quickly. To his luck the bucket was raised to where he could reach and full of cold water. He grabbed the edge of it and set it on the edge of the well. He reached in quickly and splashed some on his face. It felt refreshing. Before he rubbed any dirt off his face and soiled the water, he dipped his hands in and brought his hands to his mouth to drink it. Water spilled down the front of him and onto the ground, but he couldn’t care less.

Ray hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. He drank as much as he could, his throat feeling better and better by the sip. He closed his eyes and smiled. Finally, some of his discomfort was gone. He was still hungry and felt a bit sweaty and dirty, but his body seemed happy to have some form of sustenance.

He brought his hands into the bucket again and started splashing his face again. He leaned over it, switching between splashing water on his face and neck and hair, and attempting to wash any dirt and sweat away.

By the time the bucket was nearing empty, Ray felt a lot better. He felt cleaner and his throat no longer pained him. That was good enough for right now.

He poured the dirty water from the bucket onto the steps, not caring that some splashed onto his own shoes. He let the bucket hang again. It was ready to be used again.

He shook his head from side to side, water flying in all directions. He also used the edges of his velvet cape to dry his face and eyes. He could stand being damp, knowing the sun and midday wind would dry him soon enough.

He looked around again, trying to see if anyone was wandering around. He tried not to feel disappointed that there was no one waiting to speak to him. He could’ve handled being scolded for washing himself directly from the well if it meant someone was around.

To his left, a part of the cobblestone ground jutted out between two houses and led to a dirt path that went into a thick forest. When he looked to his right, the cobblestone led to another dirt path between the library and another house. This one continued far into the plains the village was located, but eventually went into a forest in the distance.

He frowned. Sighing, he stepped down from the well, and went about checking the houses. They were all the same as the first one he had been in, but some had more beds than others or pictures on the walls. In some there were shoes and slippers and aprons lying on the floor in odd positions, like the people in them had been plucked from them where they stood and taken away somewhere. Dishes were in sinks, with dried soap covering them. The rags still damp lying on the floor.

But no actual people. Just signs that people lived there, and were in the middle of their days when suddenly… they just weren’t anymore.

He saved the library for last. His reason for doing it was mostly that he wanted to think of something to say if someone was in there.

 _‘Sorry, I don’t know where or who I really am, and I decided to go through all these houses and through people’s things looking for help. I’m not a murderer, I swear!’_ didn’t seem right, but it’s all he really had.

While walking to the library, Ray’s attention was drawn to something lying on the cobblestone. Curiosity piqued, he walked towards where the object laid.

It was a small homemade doll. It looked to be made out of a brown, rough material with black button eyes sewn on the oversized head. It’s torso was a dress, with flimsy legs and one arm sewn on. When he took a closer look it seemed like the other arm fell off and the hole in the doll that the limb left behind was just sewn closed.

The dress seemed removable, and sewn with care, but was made out of the same brown material the rest of the doll was made of. The dress looked as if someone tried to dye it a red color, but the material didn’t take well. It looked rusty like it was covered in… Blood.

**Blood.**

That was what was on his sword. Ray’s blood ran cold, and all his muscles seemed to tense up.

Ray bent down and picked up the doll quickly. The material was scratchy against the skin on his hands, but he didn’t care. He held it, looking it over in panic.

Why was his sword covered in blood?

Why wasn’t anyone _here_?

“No,” Ray whispered to himself. He looked around at all the houses surrounding him, clutching the doll in his hands desperately. He couldn’t have hurt these people.

He **couldn’t** have.

He couldn’t have hurt anyone. He couldn’t have hurt a _child_.

Looking at the doll, he swallowed hard. He didn’t hurt anyone, and wouldn’t hurt anyone. He had nothing to gain from that.

He told himself that, over and over again. He didn’t hurt anyone.

He ran to the library and quickly knocked on the door, panicked. He held the doll in one hand tightly, and continued knocking with the other.

After a few moments of knocking, he began to try to turn the knob, but found it was locked. He knew it was fruitless, but kept trying, alternating between turning the knob and knocking on the door.

No one answered.

With tears in his eyes, he continued to knock.

He knew it was no use. Ray was completely and utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been working a lot but I have some free time the next few weeks. I'm challenging myself to release longer chapters. I'm trying to use this whole story as a kind of description study. I'm not so good at it, and I want to get better. I hope you can bear with me! Please let me know what you think!!!! I haven't written in years, so I'd appreciate some feedback. I know this all very awkwardly written.
> 
> The next chapter is going to show more of the other characters, I promise. All the kings, and the Queen Lindsay. I'm excited!!! Again, please let me know what you think in the comments. :D
> 
> My tumblr is nowthatimatthetopofmygame if you want to drop me an anonymous line.
> 
> Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me, even if you don't leave comments or kudos. Just seeing the hit counter makes my head spin, haha. <3
> 
> Edit: OKAY SO I'm still writing this, but I also started writing something else I've been thinking about for like... almost a year and a half now? So I'm going to write a few chapters of each to get them both caught up nicely and post some more again. Sorry about this all. ;_; I don't want anyone thinking I abandoned all this. Thank you! <3


End file.
